


[podfic] new perspective

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer hated his life. Transferring to a new high school in the middle of the semester sucked no matter what, and after three days, he was done, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] new perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [new perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454726) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> The first day we met you gave me chocolate. Really excellent chocolate. And you've been the sweetest of friends ever since.
> 
> I hope, while everything is in such upheaval, you can take a moment this birthday to feel how much you are loved. Because you are, darling. You really are.
> 
> Thanks to my beloved akamine_chan for blanket permission, cover art and podbook compiling.
> 
> ♥

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:06:08 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/070812/070812.mp3) | **Size:** 6.0 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/070812/070812.m4b) | **Size:** 12.0 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [new perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454726) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
